Beauty of a Pearl
by Nessa Helyanw
Summary: In Tortuga, after Jack explained to Mr. Gibbs that he was going after the Black Pearl, he went for a walk. He walked into a girl that couldn’t trust anything or anybody. Could Jack make her trust? JackOC kinda mary sue (sorry. I suck at summaries)
1. Betrayal

Rated: R/NC-17ish  
  
Paring: Jack/OC  
  
Warning: Rape, language, etc.  
  
Hey!! This is my first fanfic I wrote here in fanfiction.net. Well check it out.  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
~~~ *Tortuga* She thought she could trust everybody, but she was wrong.  
  
She thought her father loved her, but that was a mistake for thinking him that way. All the sweet words he had said to her about how he loved her turned to ashes of lie. Her father has done and said nothing but lies. no, not just her father. All her family betrayed her. She lived in nothing but lies until she was 15. When she finally knew that she was betrayed. it was too late.  
  
~Flashback~ "Father? Where are we going?" She asked her father.  
  
"It's a surprise. But you will like it." He told her with a smile. She followed him, looking forward to wherever they were going to go. They stopped in front of a big house. They went inside. there was a man standing at the counter, smiling widely at the customer.  
  
"May I help you?" The man said. Then her father went up to the man and whispered into the man's ear. The man smiled evilly, and he snapped his finger. Two large men appeared from behind the counter and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull herself away from the strong grasp, but the hands were gripped tightly around her arm.  
  
"Here is your money, sir." The man said, handing her father a large bag full of money, "good day sir." Then he turned to the two men, "Take her away."  
  
She didn't know what was happening. She called for her father, tears stream down her face. "Father!!" She called out as she was dragged down the hall.  
  
Her father watched his own daughter get dragged away. "I'm sorry. I love you," he whispered in a low whisper. He had to do this. They were poor. Really poor. They could barely eat with the money he made. He knew that selling your own daughter to a whore house was not what parents would think of, but this was the only way that he could get money and his daughter to get enough food to live. He left the place. tears from his eyes. He has just betrayed his own daughter.  
  
~~~ "Let me go!" she screamed, kicking and thrashing as she was dragged down the hall. They stopped before a door, opened it, and threw her inside. They slammed the door, and locked it.  
  
She ran to the door and banged on it, screaming, begging to let her out. After banging for what seems like a long time, she fell to the ground and hugged her knees. She sat there crying, she was alone. Alone in the dark.  
  
A few minutes later the door was unlocked and the door opened. A man came in, locked the door, put on the lights, grabbed her, and threw her on what seems like a bed.  
  
The man started to undress. Once he was undressed, he started to grab at her clothes.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me go!!" she screamed. Trying to get the man off her.  
  
"Shut up you whore! What' ya think I'm doin'?" The man answered as he discarded all her clothes.  
  
"I'm not a whore! And get your hands off of me!!!" She yelled, thrashing to get away.  
  
"Then what' ya doin in a whorehouse, bitch? And from now on, you call me master." He started laughing as he positioned himself.  
  
'What? Does that mean my own father sold me to a whore house!?" as she thought. a sharp pain that pierced her body as the man entered her. The man started to ride her without mercy. She started screaming at the pain that increased in every thrust. 'Oh my god, what have I done to get myself here? What have I done?' she asked herself over and over again. The man collapsed than stood up and put on his clothes, put out the light, and left the room. she was in serious pain. She started to cry more. She felt used and dirty. She didn't know what to do but sat there and cried to the silent dark loneliness of the room.  
  
~~~ From that day, she was ravished everyday. by customer, and by the man she must call master. She cried for the first 3 weeks, but as the day increased. she felt nothing. She couldn't feel anymore. She couldn't feel the man when he's taking pleasure from her body. She couldn't feel pain, joy, nor anger. She didn't have emotions, her tone in her voice never changed when she spoke (cold and low), and her face and eyes show no emotion.  
  
The only thing she knows is that she couldn't trust anyone.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
It was already nighttime. She got up from her bed. put on clothes on and left her room.  
  
It was her day to do the chores. She picked up a basket full of dirty clothes, and carried it outside to go and do laundry.  
  
~~~ At another part of Tortuga a man was listening to a proposition from another man who bought him a drink. (A/N: You know who it is ^_^)  
  
"I'm going after the Black Pearl. I know where it'd going to be and I'm going to take it." Said Jack.  
  
Mr. Gibbs almost chocked on his drink. "Jack, it's a fools errand. Well, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."  
  
"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to, all I need is a crew."  
  
"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."  
  
"Well, then I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, aye?"  
  
"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"  
  
"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?" Jack nods toward Will's direction.  
  
"The kid?"  
  
"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?"  
  
"Is he now? Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."  
  
"One can only hope. Take what you can"  
  
They clink their tankards. "Give nothing back." Drain their drinks.  
  
Jack stood up "Well I'll c'ya in the morning mate." He told Mr. Gibbs and walked toward Will "Well. the agreements are made. I'm going for a walk. Savvy?" Jack told Will. Will nodded and went to his room to get rest.  
  
Jack walked out and breathe in the night's fresh air deeply. He walked down the way. all the rough things going about around him. He walked to the lake, located a little north of Tortuga, which is a 5minute walk. He loved it there because it was quiet. unlike the normal loud and rough part of Tortuga. He lie on the grass and looked up to the stars. Suddenly he heard splash of water. He sat up immediately looked around to see what the sound was.  
  
He saw a figure that was doing something. as if it was washing something.  
  
He stood up and walked towards the person.  
  
"What do you want?" said a cold and low female voice.  
  
"Nothin' I was just wonderin what a girl like you were doing 'ere alone." Jack said. She turned to look at him, as he got closer to her. He saw her in the moonlight, 'she's beautiful. I never saw a beautiful being such as her' he thought to himself. She had long brown hair, blue eyes. cold blue eyes, and she was delicately slender. He was taken away from her beauty.  
  
"Well what does it look like? I'm doing laundry." She said coldly. He doesn't know why, but the coldness in her voice made his heart ache.  
  
"Oh. um. at this time of night? Why didn' ya do it in the daytime?" Jack asked her, trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Because I was busy doing my job in the daytime, but there's nothing to do right now so I'm doing chores."  
  
"What ya job?" Jack asked cheerfully.  
  
"I work as a whore for the last 7 years." She answered that part extremely coldly.  
  
"Oh. do you like working as a whore?" Jack mentally kicked himself for asking a stupid question.  
  
"Of course not. I didn't want to become one in the first place. I don't even want to be there, but I have nothing else to do and nowhere else to go." She answered her tone never changing.  
  
"You could come with me." Jack said without thinking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You could come with me. You can trust me that it's gonna be better than a whorehouse."  
  
"Trust? I don't trust. I don't trust anyone. I don't even trust myself. And first of all. how could I even trust someone that I don't even know?" She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Me name is Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm a pirate." Jack told with pride. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is."  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
~~~ A/N: ah. I think the last part sucked. Oh well. Sorry. I haven't think of a name for her yet. Anybody have a good name for her?  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. Leaving Tortuga

Rated: R/NC-17ish  
  
Paring: Jack/OC  
  
Warning: Rape, language, etc.  
  
Kind of Mary sue  
  
Hey guys!! Sorry for all the mess I made in the first chapter. I never wrote a story here (ff.net) so I didn't really know how the thing works. Sorry if I caused trouble. I didn't know the last part was all stuck together, but I fixed it. ^_^;  
  
Neldluva- Thank you for telling me all the stuff. *Gives big hug* I don't know if the title has significance (because I couldn't think of anything) but I'll try to tie the story to the title. And thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Captain Scarlet Williams  
  
Ujiji  
  
DaydreamBeliever14  
  
Thanks for the review!!! *Hug*  
  
Chapter Two: Leaving Tortuga  
  
"My name is Nadia." She said, continuing with the laundries.  
  
"So, Nadia. what d'ya think about leaving with us?" Jack asked again. He's not going to let her away that easily. Once a pirate got an eye on something, they would do anything to get it.  
  
"No. I'm not going with you. First of all, you're a pirate. Pirates lie, and they're not trustworthy. And second of all, the master of the whorehouse won't be happy to lose a whore they paid for with big money." she said as she finished washing the last clothing, she stood up, laundry basket in her hand.  
  
"But don't you want to get out of that horrible place?" The word 'not trustworthy' hurt Jack. Yes, pirates lie, and most of them are not trustworthy. Like Barbossa, who marooned him on an island and betrayed him to get all the treasure.  
  
"Yes I do. But I'm not going to go run to piracy and go stealing, kidnapping, and especially lying." Nadia said, looking Jack directly in the eyes. "Well, I should be heading back. Good night Mr. Sparrow." As she said this, she walked past Jack.  
  
Jack tried to stop her but she was too fast. He just stood there. He had never seen a complicated woman as her. Even the hardheaded Anamaria won't compare to her. He had to get her. He would find her, and know more about her. Jack loved challenges of complicated woman. *he smiled* and he would win.  
  
~~~  
  
Nadia was walking down the streets, the rough loud night of Tortuga never dying.  
  
She still couldn't believe that pirate asked her to go with him. Nobody would. Everyone lust for her body, yes, but they were scared of her. She hardly talks nor changes her expression. That's why other people think her as a fuck toy, and nothing else.  
  
As she was thinking, an arm grabbed her, and pulled her to a dark corner where people hardly ever pass by.  
  
"Well, well. Isn't this my favorite bitch whore Nadia, eh?" said her master, with an evil sneer. "Thought you could run of with a pirate? Well, you ain't gonna get away with me that easily."  
  
'How did he know?' she thought to herself. Well, either way she's going to get beaten.  
  
"You try'n to figure out how I knew aren't you? Well, your friend Salina went to go in fetch you, but she came back and said that you were planning on to run off with a pirate." He said, slapping her as hard as he could.  
  
Nadia rolled her eyes. 'So, the bitch saw it and just ran off telling that I was going to run off with a pirate?' she thought to herself before she was slapped again.  
  
"Don't be rollin your eyes on me!" He said with another slap. "Well Nadia, I would have to punish you for your action." He slammed her to the hard wall, and started beating her. He hit, slap, and punched as hard he could, without mercy, but not to kill her.  
  
Getting beating wasn't an unnatural thing to her. She was always slapped or hit. So she just stood there, motionless, and getting beaten.  
  
Then all of a sudden, someone, pulling him off of her, pulled her master back and punched him.  
  
"You're not suppose to hit a girl, mate." Said a familiar voice.  
  
She fell to the ground, and saw the person beat her master. Before she fainted, she saw a man with long hair, and a red bandana wrapped around his head.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack was walking down the streets. He was thinking about which whorehouse to go to first to find Nadia.  
  
When he was walking, he heard a voice.  
  
"Well Nadia, I would have to punish you for your action." The person said. Then he heard something get slammed to the wall.  
  
He thought he heard the name 'Nadia'. He started walking towards where the sound was. When he got to a corner, he saw a man beating a woman.  
  
He knew at once that the woman was Nadia. His face started to go red. A man should not hit a woman. And especially not Nadia.  
  
He got close to the man that was hitting Nadia, and grabbed the arm that was about to hit her, and punched him.  
  
"You're not suppose to hit a girl, mate." Jack said as he started to beat up this man.  
  
When he was done, he saw Nadia on the ground fainted. He picked her up carefully, and walked away.  
  
~~~Next Morning~~~  
  
SLAP  
  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will said as he saw Jack get smacked.  
  
"No, that one I deserved." Jack said.  
  
"You stole my boat!!" An angry Anamaria said.  
  
"Actually," SLAP "borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you.  
  
"But you didn't!" She said more angrily.  
  
"You'll get another one."  
  
Pointing her forefinger at him "I will"  
  
"A better one" Will suggest.  
  
"A better one" Jack went along with Will's suggestion.  
  
Will pointed to the Interceptor, "That one."  
  
"What one? That one!? Aye! That one. What say you?"  
  
"Aye!!" The crew said at once.  
  
Jack faced Mr. Gibbs, "I'm gonna go get me stuff at the inn, savvy?" Mr. Gibbs nodded.  
  
Jack went back to his room in the inn and go his stuff, and carefully placed a woman that was sleeping on his bed into his arm and left the room and headed for the Interceptor.  
  
When he was about to get on the ship, Mr. Gibbs came running to him, horrified. "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. We already have one and another would get us cursed!! And who is she anyway?"  
  
"It'd be far worse not to, however, I'm not gonna leave without this one behind. She would be introduced to the crew once she is awake." Jack said as he walked past Mr. Gibbs.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack went to his room on the ship and laid her down on his bed. He stared at her peaceful face. 'How dare that man hit her!' He thought to himself. He would have killed him, but attending Nadia's wound was first, so he left the man badly injured.  
  
Jack was deep into his thoughts, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Jack said with a sigh.  
  
Will came inside. "Jack, they need you up there." He said.  
  
Jack nodded, took another look at her, and was about to leave.  
  
"Who is she?" Will asked, wondering why she had bruises on her face.  
  
"I found her in Tortuga. She was getting beatin by this man, so I saved her and brought her with me." Jack said, and left the room.  
  
Will stood in the middle of the room. Shocked. 'A man hit her? A man?' he thought to himself. He took a chair by the desk and took a seat beside the bed. He was looking at her; she had bandages on her left arm, which he thinks it's broken. Her face had bruises; some were badly bruised on the cheeks. He kept on looking at her.  
  
~~~  
  
Nadia stirred. She opened her eyes, but it was blurry. Once her eyes were adjusted to the light, she was looking into chocolate brown eyes.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took a really long time. I had lots of tests. X_X Next chapter, Anamaria loves Jack, but Jack likes Nadia. What is Anamaria going to do? And what if Will starts to fall for Nadia too? And Jack is trying to know more about Nadia, and her past. Would Nadia open up to him?  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. A chat with Will

Rated: R/NC-17ish  
  
Paring: Jack/OC  
  
Warning: Rape, language, etc.  
  
Kind of Mary sue  
  
Chapter 3: The Interceptor  
  
Nadia stirred. She opened her eyes, but it was blurry. Once her eyes were adjusted to the light, she was looking into chocolate brown eyes. The eyes belonged to a young man. His hair was curly and kinda long, tied to the back, and he looked like he was thinking about something.  
  
Will was surprised. For a second she was sleeping, and now she was awake, staring back at him with cold blue eyes. "Um... Sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you." Will said as she sat up into a sitting position.  
  
She sat up; she felt pain in her left arm. Once she sat up, she looked around. It looked like she was on a... Ship? "Who are you, and where am I?" Nadia asked, trying to remember everything that happened.  
  
"My name is Will Turner, and you are on the Interceptor of the royal navy." Will told her.  
  
"So I am on a ship of the royal navy? With soldiers and everything?" Nadia asked, trying to get her everything straight.  
  
"No. You are on a ship of the royal navy, yes, but we stol--"  
  
"Commandeered the ship." a voice cut Will off and finished the sentence. There, in the doorway, stood a man holding a rum bottle. He walked over to the bed. "Well luv, I'm happy you could join us. I should tell you, you were quit beaten last night."  
  
Nadia looked him with wide eyes, "you... You're the one that brought me here."  
  
"Aye, luv. I couldn't of just left you there and suffer, and I couldn't of obviously left you there in the hands of that horrid mans place." Jack said, "Oh yes, do you like our room luv?"  
  
"So you just took me away!? Even if I wanted to come or not? And we have to share rooms? Can a girl not have her own private room!?" Nadia was getting pissed off.  
  
"But luv--"  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Nadia slapped Jack as hard as she could.  
  
"I'm sure you deserved that one Jack" Will said.  
  
~~~  
  
It has been a day on the Interceptor.  
  
Jack was out wheeling the ship.  
  
Nadia has not talked to Jack all night. Jack tried to talk to her, but she did not listen to him. She didn't know what to do. For the last 7 years, she has worked as a whore. Now she was on a pirate ship... well, a ship that was command by a pirate.  
  
She hates pirates. They lie and they betray. That was the one thing that she would not try to get near to. And now she's on a ship full of liars and betrayers... Pirates. And the most fearsome thing was that she had to share a room... a BED with a pirate. Not like it was something unusual.  
  
But she felt uneasy sleeping in a same bed with Jack.  
  
'No. It's the same as before. It's no different then the other men that come to the whorehouse.'  
  
She fell deep into her thoughts.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Nadia got startled. "Come in" she said, calming herself down.  
  
It was Will.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Will asked, sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling absolutely well." Nadia said, a little coldly.  
  
"Are you still mad at Jack?"  
  
"Yes, and no."  
  
"Then why do you look... so... Motionless?" Will asked.  
  
"I've been like this for the last 7 years okay? Do you have a problem with that?" Nadia said coldly.  
  
"No." Will was kind of hurt. He never had anyone talk to him... in such a cold way.  
  
Silence.  
  
...  
  
More silence.  
  
"I have told you my name... but you never told me yours." Will decided to break the silence.  
  
"Nadia." Nadia said.  
  
"Nadia. That is a beautiful name." Will whispered.  
  
"Thank you." Nadia said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Will should be short name for William I assume?" Nadia broke the silence this time.  
  
"Yes, I was named after my father." Will said.  
  
"That's nice..." Nadia said. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"I've never met my father before in my life, and my mother died when I was a lad. So I sailed over here from England 8 years ago, seeking my father." Will said.  
  
"I'm sorry... Did you see him?"  
  
"No. I don't even know if he's alive or not. I think he's dead." Will said, "From what Jack said... my father's a pirate."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What about your parents?" Will asked.  
  
"My parents? No, I don't even want to mention about them." Nadia said, her voice becoming extremely cold.  
  
"Oh. If you don't want to talk about it it's okay." Will said, a little surprised by her change.  
  
"... I'm sorry. I can't just talk about it right now." Nadia said.  
  
... Silence.  
  
Nadia thought she needed to change the subject. "So, where were you before? After you sailed over here. You haven't found your father, then where were you?"  
  
"I lived in Port Royal, and I lived with Mr. Brown; a blacksmith." Will said, wondering how Mr. Brown was doing right now.  
  
"So, you must've become a blacksmith yourself."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Brown taught me well... I guess." Will said, "What did you do for a living? Or... did you not work?"  
  
Nadia took a deep breath. She never talked to anybody like this in a long time. A very long time. Some friendly house wives in Tortuga talked to her like this... but once they knew what her career was, their gaze turn to absolute disgust, as if they saw an very ugly frog. She knew that if she told him, he would be like the house wives in Tortuga, but she could not lie; so she had to tell the truth.  
  
"For 7 years, I've worked as a whore in Tortuga."  
  
Nadia closed her eyes. There goes another one. If she opened her eyes, there would be a very disgusted Will Turner. But she has to face it, because she just told the truth and it's up to them if they'll accept it or not; though she highly doubt anyone would accept that fact. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Um... that might've been a boring chapter. Hehe. Does this count as a cliffhanger? Oh well, how would Will react after this? And would Nadia forgive Jack?  
  
Hey guys. Sorry it took a really long time. I had to fly over to London because my best friend committed suicide. I just needed time to recover.  
  
DaydreamBeliever14- I'm going to keep it as Jack/Nadia.  
  
Captain Alex Falcon-Hehe. It's confusing what you say, but thanks for the review!  
  
Kika1- lol. Thanks.  
  
Ujiji-yeah. He sorta rescued (?) her. Hehe. 


End file.
